1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates, in general, to interposer substrate design for Package-on-Package (PoP) structures, and, more specifically, interposer substrate design including reinforcement of the interposer substrate, and fabrication thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is continued demand for miniaturization, weight reduction, improved performance, improved reliability and lower cost in electronic products, and particularly so for mobile phones and wearable electronics. Correspondingly, packaging improvements such as system-on-chip (SoC) have been developed. SoC integrates multiple functionalities at the chip level; however, the design and testing of SoC packages are relatively difficult, and SoC manufacturing is relatively high cost and low yield. Therefore, there is a continuing drive to develop other types of multiple functional integration technologies with increased circuit density, ones that are relatively inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and use standard configurations and components.